The Program Projects grant continues its collaborative efforts with the use of three major facilities: a GLC-mass spectrometry facility/neuropsychopharmacology research unit; the behavioral assessment facility, which obtains daily quantitative measures of a wide spectrum of behaviors on each patient of the research ward; and the electronics shop, which has contributed in the design and production of a number of pieces of equipment widely used by the group of investigators supported by the grant. The work is still directed toward a combined effort between basic neurobiology and clinical researchers in the study of (1) central neurotransmitters, receptors, and drugs, and (2) neurobiological processes in animal behavior, and clinical investigation into (2) biological processes that may be related to the genesis of schizophrenia and affective disorders, and (2) biological predictors of treatment response in the above disorders.